1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to containers for paint and in particular to a heat sealed plastic disposable paint bag and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior art painting devices require constant recharging of the painting implement with paint, wasting considerable time. With most paint containers there is a messy process involved in transferring the paint from the container to the paint applicator with substantial cleanup involved wasting time and energy.
Most prior art self-contained paid supply devices require filling the apparatus with paint and require a substantial amount of cleaning to wash out the container. The cleaning of the paint applicator system generally involves substantial time and effort and is the most annoying aspect of the painting chore. Cleaning generally requires the use of organic solvent for oil base paints or soapy water for water base latex paints. The spent solvent is usually disposed into the sewer system, which results in a higher B.O.D. (biological oxygen demand) for sewage treatment. Also, a substantial quantity of solvent is released into the atmosphere through evaporation. In addition, some paints contain fungicidal and germicidal compounds which tend to harm common biological sewage treatment processes while they additionally increase the B.O.D.
Prior art painting containers for large painting jobs are normally very heavy cans containing a substantial amount of paint. Very often a portion of the paint is left over and saved for "touch up" later. This creates a storage problem because the large cans are usually covered with drippings of the paint and a danger of leaking if the cans are tipped over. There is a health hazard from the fumes and potential danger of explosion if stored in a hot place.
Paint cans are a cylindrical shape and waste considerable space when stored side by side because two cans only touch at one point and the remaining space between the cans is empty. To a store shelf space is very valuable and in homes storage space is usually at a premium, especially in apartments or condominiums.